


One's Deepest Desire

by lykxxn



Series: Old Fanfiction Posted Elsewhere [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/lykxxn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously posted on Wattpad but now permanently residing here now that I'm clearing my Wattpad account of fanfiction.</p><p>  <i>Sirius finds the Mirror of Erised in his second year.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	One's Deepest Desire

Sirius cursed himself as his bare feet touched the cold floor. He was nearly there. He'd heard Dumbledore talking about it, whatever it was called. Dumbledore had described it as a very powerful mirror, and Sirius just couldn't help but be curious. He pushed open the door, wincing as it creaked. Shivering, he entered the room - why hadn't he put something warmer on? - and shuffled over towards the mirror. He stared blankly up at it, reaching into the pocket in his pyjama pants for his wand. Sirius swore. How could he have been so careless as to leave it in the dormitory? Obviously the mirror needed some sort of incantation to activate it. Nobody would leave a powerful mirror without protection.

Sirius looked up again, preparing to leave. This time, he did not see himself. His mother and father smiled happily at him, ruffling Mirror-Sirius's hair. His brother tugged on Mirror-Sirius's hand and mouthed the words Sirius longed to hear: "I love you."

Sirius clenched his fists, swallowing a lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat. His eyes brimmed with tears that he swore wouldn't fall. He was not about to cry over what he couldn't have. He couldn't have a loving family. The thought struck Sirius. James, Remus and Peter had loving families; why couldn't he? James, Remus and Peter weren't called blood traitors, so why was _he_?

Sirius trembled, his eyes meeting the mirror again. The scene was different this time: Mirror-Sirius was playing in the garden with Mirror-Regulus, and then their mother called them for cold pumpkin juice.

Sirius's breath caught, and he couldn't stop the choked sob that escaped his mouth. He cried softly into his hands, falling back slightly. He quickly recovered, sitting down so that his face was hidden in his knees. If anyone came, he could act as if he was asleep.

"Mr. Black! What on earth are you doing out of-"

Sirius didn't turn round but froze slightly as he tried to quieten his sobs. He knew exactly who was behind him: Minerva McGonagall, his Head of House. He'd expected Filch, or maybe James to find him. Sirius swore silently. He was for it now.

"Mr. Black, do you know what this mirror does?" asked McGonagall. She did not wait for an answer. "It is the Mirror of Erised. It shows your deepest wants and desires. May I ask what you saw, Mr. Black?"

Sirius swallowed. "My family." he said shakily. He lifted his head up a little, wiping the tears from his cheeks. "They ... they loved me." 

He did not hear her approach him, for he gave a squeak of surprise when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Black - Sirius," she corrected, "you come from a family who tosses the words "blood traitor" and "mudblood" like Bertie Bott's, am I right?" Again, she did not wait for an answer. "They will not be easy to accept you as a Gryffindor, nor easy to forget. But please, do not forget that you are loved. If you wish, you may come to me whenever you need to talk. Nobody should ever have to feel alone, Sirius." 

"Thank you, Professor," whispered Sirius, standing up. He rubbed his eyes and followed McGonagall towards the Gryffindor common room. "And no more midnight strolls, Mr. Black," she said firmly. Sirius smiled to himself as he approached the Fat Lady. "Password," she mumbled, yawning. 

"Dilligrout," he replied. The portrait swung to the side and Sirius walked through, hurrying quietly towards the boys' dormitory.

"Sirius?" whispered James. "Did you see what the mirror was about?" 

Sirius shook his head. "McGonagall caught me." he lied. "I had to take a long route to dodge Filch and she was, well ... there. But she knew we'd heard ... they're moving it." 

"Oh." muttered James in disappointment. "So, tomorrow night?" 

Sirius paled, glad that it was dark. "No." he said firmly. "It's just a stupid mirror. There are better things to do." 

"They fell asleep waiting." said James, obviously referring to Remus and Peter. 

Sirius laughed quietly, slipping into bed. "Night." he mumbled sleepily. McGonagall was right. He _was_ loved. And he knew one thing for sure: he was never going to look for the Mirror of Erised again.

If Sirius had been less tired, he'd have heard James whisper goodnight, but searching for mirrors was a hard job; one he hoped he'd never have to do again.


End file.
